


Blush

by McKayRulez



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad Jokes, Banter, Dirty Talk, M/M, Makeup, Self-Esteem Issues, Short, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 20:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: Jeffree Star and Shane do a makeup collab video, and the commentary goes downhill rather fast.





	Blush

“What’s up everybody? Welcome back to my channel!” Jeffree twirled their star mirror, alongside Shane. “Hi everyone!” 

Shane waved his mirror slightly concerned that he wasn’t doing it right. He put it down awkwardly and smiled at Jeffree. 

“Today I’m with a special guest! Shane Dawson!” 

“Hey. So what are we doing today?” 

“Well, I was thinking of getting you into the Alien collection.” 

“Oh, well I want to believe.. In everything.” 

“Oh, I know you do. You’re going to love it.” 

“Can’t wait. What’s the plan?” 

“I’m going with the galaxy gold, because I’m the star. Jeffree flicked their hair back. “Obviously. And I was thinking I’d use clout on you, so you’d be my moon.” 

“Oh, cause I’m big and round?” Shane stated sarcastic and they laughed. 

Jeffree got the primer ready. “How about a crescent moon?” 

“Can I though?” Shane peered skeptical. 

“Of course you can.”

Shane shut his eyes, as the brush tickled lightly over his face. “A sliver?.. Can’t relate.” 

Jeffree looked at Shane serious, then sprayed him with foundation. “You can be anything.” 

“Oh, well, when you put it that way..” 

Shane’s face was pelted with fluffy bender balls. Jeffree looked him over with each dab. “You like that, girl?” 

“Oh yeah. Give it to me more.” He stated in a seductive tease. “Contour me to fuck.” 

“Yes, girl! Yes! This eclipse highlight will be perfect.” 

“Yes, eclipse my moon face so you can see it no more.”

Jeffree started with silver eyeshadow on him, then moved to the clout lipstick. Shane peered at his reflection in the mirror as Jeffree worked and sighed. 

“I let you get away with so much.” 

“Of course you do, because I’m your sugar momma.” 

Shane snorted and laughed, then nodded. “True, though. Who else would pay for everything? Not my broke ass.” 

“Well, that’s gonna change soon, when you rock the house with your line.” 

“You think?” 

“The beauty world is going to be shook!” Jeffree stated, waving their hands as they spoke. 

“Then I can be your sugar daddy?” 

“Mm, you might not still be able to afford me.” 

“But I’m full of sugar though.” 

Jeffree and Shane glanced down at his tummy, then grinned. “Shane! Stop! You’re not that bad!” 

“Are you saying I’m not sweet enough?” 

“You so are, girl, but you can also be too salty with yourself.” 

“Salty?” 

“Mmm.. Trust me, I know. You tasted salty last night.” Jeffree looked at the camera and raised a suggestive eyebrow and Shane turned red, blushing. 

“Jeffree! What the fuck!” 

“What? They don’t know that your pee is just too damn salty for my tea.” 

Shane's cheeks turned even darker. “Jeffree!” He grinned, as he laughed. 

“Keep saying my name baby, just like last night.” Jeffree winked and Shane made a pop noise with his tongue.


End file.
